The Prism
The Prism is the eighth episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.08 - The Prism - Promo, Sneak Peek, Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV Synopsis 3 Pages are key to raising or destroying the Dark One, but only Hansen knows where they are hidden. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Michaela accuses Hansen of having become weak after spending many years pretending to be human. They’ve both seen and sensed Oracle’s betrayal and failure. The portal is sealed, the Dark One and Vanessa with it, not to mention the demise of the fourth elder. However, they can create another one or find a different way. Michaela encourages Hansen to remain strong as it’s why the Dark One chose them. As for Oracle, whom they refer to as Bathory, she’s a means to an end, whom Michaela will personally discard of after she’s outlived her usefulness. Oracle has taken Jack to Michaela’s tomb and brands her, in hopes that Hansen will be able to bend her to his whim. The Sun rises as Violet walks down a narrow track. Flashback to her time spent with Lee. The two lay in bed and discuss Hawaii, and Lee’s time spent there. He left because his dad was in the airport, and they never remained at a single base for more than a few years. He also lived in the Philippines, Dakota, and Germany. Although, he was happiest when they were stationed in Hickam. There was a beach near their billet. Waves like he’d never seen. He and his friends would surf the day away. He had no true worries. Then he ended up at Fort Collins just before the Rising. The day of, his mom was visiting family down south. His dad couldn’t reach her, so he took a Jeep and went out after her, and that was the last time Lee saw his father. The guy who owned the bar took him in, gave him a job, and handed him the keys before he passed. Violet knows for certain there’s a part of the world that’s not been hit so bad, and she would like to think Lee’s dad found his mom and they got someplace safe. She’d like to think the same for her sister. Lee hopes that one day he and Violet can get away. He heard there’s a coyote that takes people out to some place safe. Apparently, they pick people up at an old bus station out on Highway 12, near Pennington. Could be fake, but there’s always a chance. Violet arrives at the old Pennington bus station. It appears abandoned. She plays music in her headphones and reads the letters left behind by people who sought passage from the coyotes. She then starts to cry. The following morning, Violet wakes to gunfire and the sound of distant yelling. It’s Lee fighting off a couple vampires. Violet comes to his rescue. After taking out the daywalkers, Violet starts to heal in front of Lee. She tells him that’s she’s figured out who she is and then kisses him. Ivory and Scab return to the tomb. Ivory has faith that their mother will lead them forward. Michael scolds Oracle for wasting their chance to raise the Dark One. She broke faith with their truce. Hansen then separate the two. While he doesn’t have a plan, he's counting on Oracle's. Hansen knew Jack would find a way to survive. He was counting on it. Jack doesn’t wish to talk to him as she knows what he truly is. He’s lied to them for years just to make them part of the sacrifice to the Dark One. Hansen claims that he’s trying to save Jack and Violet’s lives. He then notices the brand on Jack’s arm. It’s not healing because she’s been marked. Hansen tells Jack that he has a plan. He knows where the three pages are. He always have. He can’t tell Jack because they would pull it out of her. She just has to play along with whatever they have planned. Jack refuses to trust him. She calls over Oracle and tells them that one day Violet will find them and kill them. Violet and Lee head into the bus station, where she tells him everything she’s learned about herself. He’s sorry that he didn’t run away with her when she asked. He was afraid to take the risk at first, but he doesn’t want to hide anymore. He wants to go to Hawaii as they discussed. He then shows Violet a ring that belonged to his mother. He hopes it’ll pay for both of them to get to the coast. However, a lot has changed, and Violet has no intention of running. She only took refuge in the bus station. She never planned on leaving as she has to find the three pages. She can feel them. Violet then starts to get a headache. Her eyes turn white. After a few moments her eyes turn back. She tells Lee they have to leave. Lee wants to go back to the bus station, but Violet won't. In the middle of the woods, she sees a stand and a grandfather clock. She’s seen these items before. Lee begs Violet to go back to the bus station, when she refuses, she slots her neck. Violet wakes from what appears to have been a dream. She’s still in the bus station and none of what she just occurred has actually happened. She informs Lee of her dream. He asks about the pages and if Violet knows where they are. She doesn’t. So, he insists that they stay in the bus station, but Violet needs to keep moving to keep the amulet out of the wrong hands. Lee wants to hide the amulet, but Violet heads out with it still around her neck. Lee reluctantly follows, but he still believes staying at the bus station is what’s best. He continues to press about the pages and what Violet knows of them. Violet then comes across a painting and a grandfather clock in the woods, though Lee can’t see them. She grows suspicious of Lee as he’s behaving out of character. He then slits her neck. As it turns out, that was a dream as well. Violet awakens again in the bus station, and this time tells Lee to stay away from her. Michaela and Oracle perform an enchantment on both Jack and Violet. They’re causing her visions to hopefully by time for Ivory to catch Violet, however, they can’t figure out why she’s seeing things they can’t. They suspect she may have an immunity to the enchantment or a stronger mind than they realized. In actuality, it’s Hansen interfering. Violet runs back into the woods with Lee tagging along. Again, she finds the painting and grandfather clock. She recalls where the painting is from, her father's office, but doesn’t understand why it’s in the woods. Realizing that Lee is not who he says he is, she then pulls out her gun and shoots Lee in the face, breaking the enchantment. Violet wakes from her vision one final time. This time for real. She pulls a gun out on Lee and asks how she intended to pay back her bar tab. He correctly answers and she realizes that he’s not an impostor. Violet believes she’s figured out where the pages are. However, they are found by Scab and Ivory. Violet takes on Scab as Ivory faces off with Lee. Ivory makes quick work of Lee before jumping in to help Scab, who has been shot by Violet. She then shoots Ivory. With both wounded, Violet shoots at the chandelier, causing it to come crashing down on top of Ivory and Scab. The coyote arrives outside in a van. Violet has to stay behind to find the pages, but she wants Lee to go on without her. When he refuses, she knocks him out and throws him in the van. Hansen tries to explain to Jack that none of this is what he wanted, and he’s looking for a way to get her out. He needs Jack to trust him, and he knows that she could feel his presence during the enchantment helping Violet figure out what she needed to know. He included the painting and items from his office in the illusion in hopes that Violet would piece it together. While on track to find the three pages, Violet recalls the day of the Rising. She’s in her father’s office and on the phone with Jack, who’s apparently away at some sporting event. Violet explains that Hansen sent people to come and find Jack, so she needs to stay where she is. The FaceTime is cut short as Jack is ambushed. Violet then watches as her father’s painting is taken off the wall and out into a box. The same painting that he hid the three pages in the back of. Oracle marked Jack with a bond, which should’ve given her and Michaela access to Violet through Jack, but they failed. Michaela refuses to accept that as so. No mortal can resist her powers. But as Oracle explains, Van Helsings are different. However, in the end, they both come to suspect that Violet broke the illusion through Hansen’s tampering. Flashback to a much younger Hansen. He has brought Jacob Van Helsing a scroll from an archive in the Ashmolean. It is transcribed from Dashian by Benedictine monks in the seventh century. The ancient language of Transylvania. Earthly home of the Dark One. Jacob realizes this must be the key his brother was so inspired by. Hansen, or as know then Willem, first met Jacob at his lecture at St. John’s College in arcane rituals. Hansen is their greatest acolyte. Before sending Hansen off, Jacob has one last task. There’s an apothecary on State Street where Jacob’s morphine tablets are dispensed. Jacob promises Willem that one day he and Abraham will share everything they know with him. Their sacred duty to destroy all the vampires and their means to do so. It is in that, he gives Hansen his word. Once Hansen is gone, Jacob cuts his hand and dips a pin in his blood and uses it to hide the words written in the Van Helsing book. While retrieving Jacob’s morphine tablets, he meets the owner of the apothecary, who knows Jacob is a vampire hunter. He claims to know much more. The owner grabs Hansen’s wrist, during which time Hansen notices the body of the real owner behind the counter. He’s actually been talking to Oracle. She bites Hansen and turns him into a vampire so that he may serve the Dark One. Hansen then returns and bites Jacob. He cries after doing so, but he had no choice. The fate of the Dark One depended on it. Jacob begs Hansen to kill him before he turns so that he also isn’t seduced by the darkness, but Hansen grants him no such mercy. Hansen opens the book to the three pages he gave Jacob earlier, but they’re now blank. Hansen tears the pages out anyways and hides the pages in the back of Jacob’s painting. Hansen returns to Oracle, distraught over his betrayal. Oracle advises him to embrace the darkness and everything he’s destined to become. While Hansen did turn Jacob as ordered of him, he claims the pages were already gone. They knew nothing, and his desire to entrap the Dark One is empty hope. Oracle congratulates Hansen on a job well done. He’s earned his place. Oracle tells him to think of it as a reward. A gift eternal from the Dark One. Dracula then appears as a dark cloud of smoke and encircles Hansen, who was made to be like Oracle and Michaela. Present day, Hansen blames Oracle as he was made to betray everything and everyone he held dear. Not anymore. He admits to his betrayal, having freed Jack. Michaela and Oracle built their own trap. He simply lead them into it. Michaela grabs Hansen by the throat and throws him into the wall. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing (credit only) *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller (credit only) *Keeya King as Violet *Nicole Munoz as Jack *Neal McDonough as Hansen Guest Starring *Michael Eklund as Jacob Van Helsing Additional *Jesse Stanley as Oracle *Jennifer Cheon Garcia as Ivory *Rowland Pidlubny as Scab *Ryan Jinn as Lee *Heather Doerksen as Michaela *Dakota Daulby as Willem *Troy Jay Skog as Pharmacist Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x08-The-Prism-01-Jack-Oracle.jpg VH-Promo-4x08-The-Prism-02-Michaela-Hansen.jpg VH-Promo-4x08-The-Prism-03-Jack.jpg VH-Promo-4x08-The-Prism-04-Jack.jpg VH-Promo-4x08-The-Prism-05-Violet.jpg VH-Promo-4x08-The-Prism-06-Ivory-Violet.jpg VH-Promo-4x08-The-Prism-07-Scab-Ivory.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 8 Sneak Peek SYFY VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 8 Hansen’s Connections To The Van Helsings Is Revealed on SYFY VAN HELSING Violet Doesn’t Know Who To Trust Season 4, Episode 8 SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes